<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I KNOW THIS IS THE STRAWBERRY HOUSE BUT GODDAMN WHY IS KAZUICHI SODA SUCH A FRUIT? by SOUDAMCORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075359">I KNOW THIS IS THE STRAWBERRY HOUSE BUT GODDAMN WHY IS KAZUICHI SODA SUCH A FRUIT?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/pseuds/SOUDAMCORE'>SOUDAMCORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just read it ig, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mutual Pining, danganronpa 2-4 spoilers, gundham is autistic, i cant tag for shit, its sad, jesus christ stop crying already, kaz is homophobic but only to himself, like theres no true happy moments sorry, so is kaz, sonia and kaz are mlm wlw solidarity, sorry - Freeform, they're all autistic but thats not really relevent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/pseuds/SOUDAMCORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S/o to my boyfriend for giving me a temporary title until I find some MCR lyrics that hit.</p>
<p>Kazuichi reflects on his and Gundham's relationship.</p>
<p>... That's all I can give you, I suck at summaries AND titles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I KNOW THIS IS THE STRAWBERRY HOUSE BUT GODDAMN WHY IS KAZUICHI SODA SUCH A FRUIT?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SDR2 CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS AHEAD!!! FINAL WARNING!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi Soda should have been asleep by now. He was more content than he had ever felt in his life. As much as he almost missed the cottage back on the main island and listening to the ocean waves as he drifted off, the strawberry bedroom had its own calmness to it. Gundham had been lucky enough to get one of the best rooms, which of course meant Kaz would be sleeping there as well. He felt kinda bad that he couldn't offer his room to Hajime without explaining why he didn't need it, but his soul friend didn't seem to mind being in close quarters with the girls.</p>
<p>Besides, he didn’t feel like hearing an “I told you so!” when he had to admit he was dating Gundham Tanaka. </p>
<p>Kaz tried not to fall for him. He really did. He’d even forced himself into a love triangle between himself, the breeder, and the hot blonde princess that everyone would have expected a guy like him to be all over, just to make himself look as straight as possible, even going as far as borderline stalking the poor girl just to appear interested, because he knew he couldn’t fake it enough otherwise. The mechanic didn’t even care that his classmates thought he was a freak, as long as they didn’t think he was gay. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Hajime had said completely out of the blue one day. They were at their usual spot in the diner, sipping strawberry milkshakes and watching the sunset. Kaz said it was to watch for girls on the beach, but in reality, he enjoyed spending time with his classmate."I'm actually bi, you know."</p>
<p>The pinkette remembered looking up to see Hajime gazing at him with a smile, as his face heated up instantly, and he started drowning in his own sweat.</p>
<p>"Wait… this isn't… you don't…" Kaz stuttered, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy. Hajime only chuckled.</p>
<p>"No, this isn't a date. I don't like you like that, Kaz. No offense, of course. You are handsome, but you're my best friend. I can't go through that again." He let out an audible sigh of relief. In reality, he might have even had a mini crush on his friend, but it paled in comparison with the one he had on-</p>
<p>"Then why would you even bring something like that up?" Hajime simply pointed out the window towards a figure on the beach. Gundham Tanaka was staring out at the ocean, presumably deep in thought. Kazuichi Soda was going to be sick. Did he know?</p>
<p>"I know you like him. It's pretty obvious when you know what to look for." What to look for? Was he that obvious? Did his plan backfire? Had he tried so hard to appear unsuspicious that he was actually blatantly obvious? This was a fucking nightmare.</p>
<p>"Wh-what the fuck are you talking about? He's a fucking asshole! He's tryna steal my girl!" Kaz argued, cringing internally at calling a woman he was nowhere near entitled to "his girl". </p>
<p>"Everyone thinks you're staring at Sonia, but I know you're not. And it's ok." It was then that Kaz snapped. He quickly stood up, shifting the table and tipping the glasses over.</p>
<p>"Shut up! I'm not fucking gay, ok! Mind your damn business!" He yelled before stomping out of the diner, leaving Hajime alone with a strawberry stain on his white shirt.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kaz went to his cottage the morning after and offered to do his laundry. They never talked about boys again.</p>
<p>And yet, Hajime had been right. He did admire Gundham from afar, always wondering what would happen if he dared to get closer, if he dared initiate a conversation. The only interactions they had were about their situation, that being the killing game and the love triangle they had unintentionally found themselves in. It was all about Miss Sonia, even though it really wasn’t.</p>
<p>But Kazuichi had gone too far, too deep. He had ruined their relationship before it even had the chance to begin, and he had dragged an innocent into the crossfire. Sonia, along with everyone else in the class, thought he was a socially inept freak. How would he fix this?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Miss Sonia? Can I talk to you?” He had found her in the library on the second island, just as Chiaki said. It had been a week since the second class trial, and everyone seemed to have unanimously agreed to spend time apart. Not so much to prevent another murder, but just to catch a break.</p>
<p>“Kazuichi! Yes, come have a seat!” Her eyes shined as she looked up from the hardcover in her hands, gesturing to the empty seat next to her at the table. Even with him being the way he was, she maintained her royal attitude, appearing polite and glad to see him. “I’m reading about female serial killers! Fascinating, is it not?"</p>
<p>“Cool,” he replied, sitting down in the indicated spot. This wasn’t surprising to him, as the princess was very open about her unusual special interests. He decided he should just get to the point. “So listen, I just wanted to apologise.”</p>
<p>“Apologise?” Sonia giggled, placing the book down on the table. “Whatever for?” Was she really that oblivious to his harassment? Maybe she was used to it. She was royalty, and beautiful royalty at that.</p>
<p>“For bein’ a jerk! I’ve treated you like shit, Sonia! And I’m really sorry, it wasn’t ok at all! I just hope you can forgive me, and we can maybe start over?” Sonia’s expression softened. She reached out and took one of his hands into her own.</p>
<p>“Kazuichi… you are not a very good actor,” she said with a smile. Kaz sputtered, feeling his face go red. Why hadn’t anyone said anything before? “I know exactly how you feel, you know. There is a lot of pressure on me to find a suitor, as you know. Sometimes, we have to put on an act to protect ourselves.” His eyebrows furrowed,</p>
<p>“Wait, are you sayin’...” Then, it hit him. “Are you kidding? Even if I did like you, you would have broken my heart!” Sonia laughed again, and this time, Kaz joined in. For something so seemingly uncommon, homosexuality ran rampant on this island.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint. I suppose the love triangle has now shattered.” She noted Kaz’s expression, coyly placing a hand over her mouth. “Now, now, sir! As I said before, your performance needs some work. I’m sure anyone with a brain can tell you’re head over heels for the dark lord!”</p>
<p>“Good thing there ain’t a lotta those around here, huh?” He huffed, turning away to hide his face, the rose tint across his cheeks darkening. She sighed and grabbed her book, getting up and sliding it back into its spot in a tall, packed bookshelf.</p>
<p>“Have you tried talking to Gundham? He’s very sweet, you know. You may find you have a lot in common!” She gave him a perfect princess wave before walking away, stopping in the doorway for a moment. “I forgive you, as long as you do what’s right.” And then she was gone.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kazuichi could feel eyes on him. Gundham’s breathing was steady, but not steady enough for him to be asleep. Heglanced towards the clock on the wall. He was usually asleep by now. He knew because he’d hardly been sleeping.</p>
<p>"You're still awake?" He whispered. Gundham shifted slightly, pulling Kazuichi closer and planting a kiss on the back of his neck. He shivered, though his body was so warm. The breeder’s arms were wrapped firmly around his waist, his chest flush against his back. He had never been this close to another person, and he’d never imagined being this close to a man. Well, he had, but he had never let himself indulge in such a fantasy for too long.</p>
<p>"It's late, my darling." Gundham's voice was low and quiet, greatly contrasting his booming tone he put on around others. Did that make him special?</p>
<p>"Can't sleep. Why are you awake?" Gundham yawned.</p>
<p>“The same, I suppose. Hard to sleep on an empty stomach.” As if on queue, Kazuichi’s stomach growled. Gundham’s hand slid down to rest on it, causing the other to blush. He was sensitive there, though he wasn’t uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“I would give anything to get out of here already,” Kaz whined, placing his own hand over Gundham’s. Funny how earlier, he wanted nothing more than to get the hell off the island. Now, all he wanted was to get back. At this point, he could hardly remember what home was like. From what he could remember, he didn’t know why he was so eager to get back.</p>
<p>“As would I,” Gundham mumbled sleepily. Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he recalled the incident from a few days ago, the one that caused his sleepless nights. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You did what?” Kazuichi shrieked, pushing Gundham against the wall. The taller grunted as he found himself trapped.</p>
<p>“I entered the Final Dead Room. But I-”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking stupid?” Kaz backed away, covering his face with his hands. He was angry, and a force that could not be reasoned with. “You could have died, Gundham!” The other left the wall. stepping a little closer.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t, Kazuichi. I’m here, alive.” Kaz looked him up and down with teary eyes. His clothes and hair were disheveled, and the bags under his eyes were more noticable against his pallid face, but he was breathing. He was indeed alive. </p>
<p>In an instant, the mechanic had his arms wrapped around him and his face buried in his chest. Gundham was almost alarmed, but he quickly returned the embrace with full power. The boys held on to each other for dear life, as if one of them could die at any moment, which was never out of the realm of possibility.</p>
<p>“Please, just stay here with me. I need you,” Kazuichi confessed, voice hitching as he sobbed. Gundham, tears in his own eyes, simply nodded and held him tighter.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He immediately shot up and spun around to face a perplexed looking Gundham.</p>
<p>"You better not be planning anything stupid," Kazuichi deadpanned. How much luck did this boy have left? Did he really think he was invincible?</p>
<p>"Of course not. I promised.” Gundham rolled onto his back and took Kaz’s hand, squeezing it ever so gently. He was crying again, he realised. He growled, pulling his hand away.</p>
<p>"Promises don’t mean shit. Byakuya promised to protect us, and look at us. Fuckin’ starving to death. We’re gonna die here, and you know it, but you’re so fucking stubborn that you won’t accept it.” Gundham flinched as Kaz spat at him. He wasn’t even angry. Just tired and hungry and sick. Sick of the nauseating pink walls and Monokuma Tai Chi and the constant pang in his stomach. He just wanted it to be over.</p>
<p>He wanted to die.</p>
<p>“I… have accepted our fate. What more can I do, really? The Final Dead Room was all we had, and it gave us nothing. I have nothing.” He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his face. “Well, almost nothing. I do have you. And in the end, that’s all I could ask for.” Kazuichi squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his tears didn’t fall. He was done crying. He wanted to be strong, at least for a little longer. For Gundham.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t. Gundham placed his hands on his cheeks, tenderly wiping his tears as they fell. And then he kissed him. He kissed him so softly that he could hardly feel it. And Kazuichi kissed back. His heart fluttered, his hands grasped Gundham’s sides, and all his pain went away. He felt safe. He felt…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“The hell are you doin’ here?” Kazuichi inquired, his tone hinting at curiosity rather than malice. Gundham opened his eyes. The shoreline laid before him, as did the sun, which was slowly sinking below the horizon. The ocean glimmered, and everything was shining gold.</p>
<p>“Meditating.” He stretched and looked at Kaz. The other boy looked stunning, he thought, even if no one else would have agreed. His pink hair, usually worn down, was in a ponytail, and his jumpsuit was tied at the waist, revealing a worn out tank top. His skin was tanned and freckled, and his muscles were much more noticeable than they were under the baggy getup he was usually sporting.</p>
<p>“Sounds nice.” Gundham realised he was staring when Kazuichi moved to sit down next to him on the rock. He retreated into his scarf, scooting over slightly to allow his new company more room. Kaz stretched out on the rock, eyes trained on the sunset.</p>
<p>“What brings you to my side of the beach, mortal?” He figured Kazuichi had some kind of motive; He couldn’t imagine him coming to spend time with him out of the goodness of his heart. They weren’t exactly friends. It crossed his mind for a second that Kaz could have come to kill him, but the thought was quickly dismissed. The best strategy would have been to catch him unaware, not to announce his presence. Besides, he honestly didn’t think he had it in him. He was too kind.</p>
<p>“We don’t really talk much, do we? I mean, I am kind of a jerk to ya,” he chuckled awkwardly and stared down, tracing shapes into the rock with his finger. Gundham laughed as well.</p>
<p>“No more than I.” He paused. “We are in quite the predicament, as I’m sure you are aware. None of us are capable of being our best selves at the moment.”</p>
<p>The boys gazed at the ocean for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Gundham noted that Kazuichi hadn’t answered his question, but didn’t feel the need to press him any further. “I’m… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Why do you apologise? You’ve done nothing wrong,” Gundham assured him, a bit confused as to what he was apologising for.</p>
<p>“Everyone keeps saying that!” Kaz growled, exasperated. “But I have! I’ve been nothing but cruel to you for no good reason, and you’re allowed to be upset at me for it.”</p>
<p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but… I believe you’re under the impression that I’m trying to encroach on your romance with the Queen of Darkness. That’s as good a reason as any to show disdain towards me.” Kazuichi shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t like Sonia. I like you, Gundham.” Gundham gasped, his face instantly going red. This was… unexpected, to say the least. “But I couldn’t accept it, so I did stupid shit to try and get over it. I faked a crush on her so that maybe it would become real and I could…” he trailed off. He was so caught up in his tangent that he didn’t even realise that he had confessed. And he hadn’t died.</p>
<p>“Kazuichi,” Gundham started, but didn’t know what to say past that. He couldn’t believe that his feelings were returned. He was so certain that he liked Sonia and that his attraction was purely one sided.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I should just leave.” With that, Kaz quickly got up and started walking away. Gundham jumped up and, without thinking, grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled. Kaz was yanked back and found himself face to face and hand in hand with Gundham. They stared at each other for a moment, each wondering what could possibly happen next.</p>
<p>With his free hand, Kazuichi yanked on Gundham’s scarf, pulling him down to his level. Their lips met for the first time, passionately and sloppily. The breeder quickly reciprocated, his hand resting against the small of the boy’s back. This was not what he was expecting, but fuck. Nothing was normal anymore. And this was better than he could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gundham pulled away as soon as he had come. Kazuichi’s eyes fluttered open and met the others. He needed to say it. He needed to say it before it was too late.</p>
<p>"I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Lightheaded, Kazuichi collapsed into Gundham, who immediately caught him and held him close. He knew that Kazuichi hadn’t been sleeping because of him, and he felt terrible about it. Thankfully, he wouldn’t be burdened by him for much longer.</p>
<p>Slowly, Gundham laid Kazuichi down on the bed, covering him up and caressing his face for a brief moment. He loved this boy. He loved him so much that he needed to do this. The martyr placed a kiss on Kazuichi’s temple and slid out of the bed. He quickly got dressed, collected his devas, and left the room.</p>
<p>He had a friend to meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I sincerely apologize, but I hope you enjoyed and that you aren't mad at me :point_right::point_left:</p>
<p>If you are mad at me, come yell at me on twitter (@5C3N3K4ZU1CH1)</p>
<p>I'm trying to write more so stay tuned if you want xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>